Healthcare-associated infections (HAIs), also referred to as nosocomial infections, are among the most significant cause of morbidity and mortality in healthcare settings, such as in hospitals, throughout the developed and developing world. At any given time, approximately 7% of hospitalized patients in developed countries, and about 10% of those hospitalized patients in developing countries, will acquire at least one HAI. For example, in 2011, in the United States, approximately 721,800 HAIs were reported in hospitals. Of those approximately 721,800 reported HAIs, approximately 75,000 of those patients died during their hospitalization. Put differently, over approximately 10% of those individuals who were diagnosed with at least one HAI in 2011 in the US died during hospitalization. Furthermore, international public health crises, such as the 2014 West African Ebola virus outbreak, and the rapidly growing number of antibiotic-resistant bacteria, including multi-drug resistant and extensively-drug resistant bacteria, represent a significant area of public health concern worth addressing in a cost-effective manner.
Existing plasma generators are typically capable of sanitizing medical devices and killing microbes in atmospheric conditions. However, these plasma-based generators use rigid components which are not capable of bending or conforming to irregularly shaped objects. This lack of flexibility limits potential use and applications. Furthermore, existing plasma generators are expensive and not ecologically friendly for single use in contaminated or sterile environments. Accordingly, there is a need for flexible, economical plasma-based applicators.